This invention concerns a removable dispensing closure for closing an externally threaded container having a pour lip, and, more particularly, to an irrigation closure assembly for a pharmaceutical container.
Pharmaceutical containers often have an externally threaded neck to which an internally threaded closure is connected, with the nurse or operator having the ability to remove the closure and pour the contents of the container directly from the pour lip. It is often desired to couple an administration set or the like to the pharmaceutical container by means of a spike carried by the administration set. To this end, a closure is generally provided having a port for receiving the spike of the administration set.
It is desirable that the original closure of the container have the ability for removal thereof, allowing pouring of the contents through the pour lip of the container and also have the ability to couple the spike of the administration set thereto, if desired. It is also desirable that the closure of the container be relatively simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing closure for closing an externally threaded container having a pour lip, with the dispensing closure being entirely removable and, alternatively, having the ability to receive the spike from an administration set.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing closure that may be molded from plastic and is autoclavable.
A further object of the invention is to provide an irrigation set assembly that is simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing closure that has a good sealing engagement with the pour lip of the container when the dispensing closure is threaded onto the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation set assembly to which a spike may be connected, with a hydrophobic filter carried thereby for providing proper air flow.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.